Once More
by ilikeREADIN
Summary: Jasper and Isabella are kidnapped by Maria hundreds of years ago, in revenge against Caius, who is left alone. Bella is presumed dead Jasper has seemed to have vanished while the God of war appears. The Cullens arrive in Italy sparking memories in a human they brought, and a blonde vampire. Well these pieces connect once more? Bad summary, hopefully good story.
1. Prologue

A/N»

Hello! First fanfic. Hope you enjoy! Don't own twilight or the characters. This is ooc and I've fudged the timeline some.

* * *

"Daddy!"

Caius turned to the small voice shouting his name, and was greeted with a warm mass squeezing his neck. He laughed and wrapped an arm under the child's backside and used the other to squeeze him.

"Jasper."

He smiled into the blond hair and kissed his head.

"Caius!"

He looked up and saw a beautiful brunette walking toward him.

"Darling." His smile fell as he moved quickly towards her, unwrapping an arm from hugging his son. She wrapped her arms around them and pressed her head to the side of his chest, as he used his hand to tangle in her hair holding her to him. Jasper snuggled, sheltered between them.

She looked up at him her chocolate eyes shining and leaned up on her toes to kiss him and he smiled softly bending to meet her.

"Bella" he whispered. Jasper using his still heart as a pillow.

* * *

A/N

Prologue. Third person Caius pov. Hope you understood the atmosphere I was going for, kinda the feeling of coming home(after a long time) and being loved. Maybe a bit confusing bit hopefully will be clear later.

~READIN


	2. The King of loneliness

A/N»

Hi! thanks for the reviews, so happy you liked it. This is in Aro's pov. Bolide means shooting star in Italian. Thank you Internet. Btw Didyme (Marcus's mate) is not dead they stayed with the Volturi, but Aro's mate is here but they have not been on very good footing. Because Aro is a little crazy right now and not very good at interacting with people right now.

* * *

Caius smiled. Aro noticed... well so did everyone in the room. Aro looked to Marcus who looked to be the only person who didn't notice the smile that appeared on their brothers face since his sister and his little bolide... since their Stars left. Aro fist clenched-left! They were stolen! He growled lowly.

Aro stopped walking that dark road of thought, and looked to the artificial Sun the castle has been dwelling in. Fake smiles, laughs, it's all a smokescreen.

He noticed everyone staring at him.

Did he growl out load? He wondered.

Hmm it seems to be quite the backward day Cauis smiling, Aro growling and Marcus ... well he at least was being his 'normal' quiet self. Wait-never mind Marcus was talking.

"Excuse my brothers we are... tired." Marcus paused for a moment seeming to be lost in thought. "Thank you for telling us this. Please escort him to a room for the night."

Aro shook his head to clear his mind.

The vampire nodded their head and bowed, as Felix and Demetri opened the doors to let them out.

"Please tell everyone we will not be holding audiences for the rest of the day." Marcus ordered, dismissal clear in his voice. Everyone bowed and left, Felix and Demetri closed the doors after they stepped out. Aro heard them take their posts outside the throne room.

Cauis was smiling still, probably lost in some memory. Marcus stared into nothing. Aro felt rather alone, though he was with two of the most trusted people in his existence. Plus Cauis was being a little creepy right now considering that he hasn't smiled in centuries. Marcus was also acting strange, well if Aro thought about it he wasn't one to talk. He really needed to as they say 'get it on'... no 'get it together'. Aro sighed and turned to Marcus.

"What did the female tell us?" Aro questioned. His voice seemed to bring Caius out of his memory, as the white haired vampire lifted his head as his smile fell.

Marcus turned to his left to look at them.

"Someone requests an audience with us." Aro frowned at these words.

"Did she say why?"

"He wishes to speak with us in person. Something about another vampire infringing on his territory." Marcus ruled his eyes.

"Then why did you not grant an audience?"

Marcus raised an eyebrow.

"Caius is...-"

Marcus looked at their brother, Aro turned as well. Cauis stared at them with pitch black eyes and dark circles which betrayed his starvation, and worn clothes paired with unkempt hair showing his indifference to appearance and hygiene. Aro wondered if he had bathed since... as he literally had dust and specks of dirt on him.

"What!" Caius demanded, as Marcus turned back to Aro eyebrows raised.

"Right just act like I'm not here... I have no consciousness..." Caius muttered next to them, ignored.

"-and you..." He paused then quickly finished. "...-are obviously in need of some rest." Marcus sighed "...but I will not deny I don't need rest as well." He stood and bowed to Aro, and glared at Cauis.

"You **are** thirsty. Come with me." He ordered with no room for leeway. Caius glared back.

"I. AM. NOT." He muttered and ran to his chambers. Marcus stared sadly after the vampire.

"Caius doesn't even argue. Much less shout. Yet some how I miss that the most... It also scares me the most." Marcus whispered the last part, then left, leaving Aro alone.

Aro pulled his legs up onto his throne and childishly hugged his legs. He missed his family.

* * *

A/N~ First real chapter. Aro was kinda cute... what do you think? Kinda slow but hopefully gave insite on Aro and Marcus. Aro is alittle crazy in this chapter he'll get better. This is also based more on the book so they aren't old guys/very young looking (in Cauis's case) they are all in their 20s will be going to forks to see Bella and the Cullens. Tell me what you think! What do you think will happen with the Cullens &amp; Bella? Ideas? Suggestions?


	3. Necklace of the Queen

A/N» Thank you for reviewing I now know why people love them so much. Say hi to Bella. Short chapter but hopefully you will enjoy.

* * *

Bella woke up early to get ready for her first day at Forks High School. She took a quick shower then dried her hair. She considered her clothing choices for a bit then decided on a blood red button-up blouse and a black knee length flowing skirt. Then moved to her dresser to get her necklace.

The necklace was a beautiful gold chain with a silver locket emblazoned with a V. The V was made up of circles filled in with diamonds, each circle on the left with ruby encircling the diamond, and on the right emerald. The bottom where the V peaked was jade encircled by platinum. She rubbed it remembering where she found it.

WvWFlashBackWvW

Bella had woken up late in Phoenix and decided to take a walk in the desert nearby. She walked in a fairly straight line, then saw something peaking out of the ground. She bent down and brushed away the sand. Inside some sort of container was a necklace. She picked it up and looked at the back.

La Regina di Volterra e Vampiri. Titolare del Cuore del re Cauis. Madre del principe ereditario Jasper. Il Sole dei Volturi. Parte del Cuore.

Isabella Marie Volturi.

I.M.V

-Was engraved on the back. Bella frowned this was not English and faded but she could tell that it said Isabella Marie Volturi but take away Volturi and add Swan well... little strange. She jogged back to her house and stood in front of the mirror in in the her room. She put it on and admired it in the mirror. She dared to say it suited her.

Later on...

She slipped into bed with the locket next to her on the table, and quickly fell asleep.

She dreamed she was standing as white hands came from behind her and picked up a chain from the open box on the table in front of her. She smiled and leaned on the large body behind her. "Ready?" She felt the chest rumble with a loving voice. "With you I'm always ready." She smiled as she said the cheesy but true line. The chest chuckled and slipped a necklace over her head. "With you I'm always happy." The voice said as his arms hugged her from behind. She tilted her neck up and pushed up on her toes and kissed his neck, racing her arms up to twine in snowy hair. His face started to turn towards her.

She woke up clutching the necklace in her hands.

VwVFlashBackVwV

* * *

A/N

Short chapter huh. Thoughts? Ideas? Comments? Bella is better at sleeping than I am. Geez I'm writing alot. G'night.

What do all the metals&amp;gems represent in the necklace? I will tell you that in a later chapter. But what do you think? Not telling what it means. Wait till next time(thanks google translate). What is the container for or from?

~READIN


	4. Prince of Dishonor

A/N»

This is the fourth day of school morning Jasper pov, it is the first day for Bella. Thanks for the reviews I love them don't care if they are guest or not. Enjoy

* * *

The Fourth day of school in Spoon high or something. Jasper was on the couch watching TV at 4am, waiting for his 'siblings' to come back from their hunt with Esme. He was staring a bit to hard at the TV to really be watching it.

He wished he could say he didn't feel well, he could say he didn't want to go but they would ask questions. 'Yeah I don't want to go because I'm Crown Prince Jasper Whitlock Volturi and I was kidnapped and I believe my mother, a Queen, died today which also happens to be her birthday...' Jasper struggled to not cry and focused on the commercial on TV instead. He heard Carlisle come out from his office.

"My Prince you do not have to go to school today."

Jasper whipped his head around, and started at Carlisle.

"I must... I... need to face this. It's been two centuries I have to... I..." Jasper closed his mouth abruptly, and picked up at the locket on his chest. He opened it to see on one side his uncles and aunts. The other his Papa and Mamma. He saw water drop onto his hand, he was crying. Carlisle walked around the couch to him and opened his arms. Jasper's walls of denial broke and ran into the vampire's arms and cried into Carlisle's shoulder.

After Jasper calmed down Carlisle gently asked him a question that he constantly asked himself.

"Why don't you go home?"

"They hate me. I killed so many... I didn't save her. I can't go back."

"Jasper. Your father lost his soul mate that day. He doesn't know if you died or are alive. He doesn't know what your state of mind is, if you were tortured or okay. Your father has killed many but you love him without flaw. He never smiled anymore. He doesn't talk or argue didn't even raise his voice above a murmur or speaking level. He sent out a search for you. And you know your uncles and aunts miss you."

Jasper stared at him.

"...I suppose. But I need time."

Carlisle smiled. "You just want to see the Chief's daughter"

Jasper grinned back.

"Caught me."

Carlisle hugged him again and got ready to leave for the hospital.

Ah yes it was Chief Swan's daughter's first day of school today. She moved in from Phoenix, Arizona where he and his mom were taken. His thoughts were interrupted by Emmet yelling "Honey I'm HOME!"

They all ran in to quickly change as Jasper stared at the clock 7:00. Huh he must have been brooding for a while. The last time he did that was when.

WvWFlashBackWvW

Jasper huddled under the covers in his parents bed late in the afternoon. He heard his mom come in.

"Little King what's the matter?"

"They say I can't do anything."He muttered.

"Who?"

"The witch twins"

"Why?"

" 'Cause I'm not a vampire. And I don't have 'wers" Jasper huffed.

"I didn't hear you."

"I don't have powers."

"We both know that is not true." Jasper frowned.

"Yeah... But I'm not very good."

"So? Even if you didn't I know someone with out powers who's very powerful."

"Who?"

"Your father the King."

"He doesn't?" Jasper's head popped out.

"Nope. But nobody can beat him in a fight." His mom smiled, Jasper cautiously smiled back.

"Can you help me get better?"

"Of course. This will help me practice to."

His mom dropped her shield and he started to try to make her laugh. She started to laugh uncontrollably, Jasper stared at her for a second then she tickled him and they soon were both laughing hard.

He opened his eyes and was in darkness, he had fallen asleep, and made his mom too, as she lay in front of him eyes closed. He felt arms around him from the back and saw his dad.

"Jasper." He turned to see his mother. "Go back to sleep." She leaned next to his ear. "I know Papa is very cute when he 'sleeps' but...-"

"Cute! The War King is not cute!" His dad growled tickling Jasper.

"You...gasp...are correct... giggle... Papa!

"I thought so!"

"The War King is... adorable!" Jasper and his mamma dissolved into giggles, as The War King looked on confused then started to tickle them.

"The War King is NOT adorable! Correct?"

"NO!" Jasper yelled laughing.

"Too cute!" His Mamma gasped between laughs.

Jasper focused on his power and pushed his feelings on his Papa. Soon they were all laughing hysterically as dawn rose.

VwVFlashBackVwV

* * *

A/N

Soo... Thoughts? Suggestions? Comments? Ideas? Hashtags?

Jasper locket is just like Bella 's but the peck of the V at the bottom is switched so encircled by jade filled in with platinum. Jasper is a little broken in this chapter so if you didn't understand then ask. Who do the gems and/or precious metals represent(they are in chapter prior Necklace of the Queen ?Hope you understood and enjoyed feel free to ask questions. ~READIN


	5. The King of Nostalgic

A/N

So sorry. Summer has ended being back the real world...and less time to write!

Thanks so much for the support! I hope you enjoy. Sorry we aren't at the juicy parts yet, but I just can't seem to get to them so here's Marcus(&amp;Young Jasper).

* * *

Marcus used to hold Jasper's hand and they would walk through the halls of the castle. Not talking necessarily but just enjoying the company of the other. They walked every day at least once through the large castle.

Marcus continued this tradition and our want an unusual site to see him. He thought of it as a way to honor his sister and nephew. He also allowed himself to think about them.

WvWFlashBackWvW

Jasper sat on the roof leaning on Marcus' s chest as they watched the sun fall. Jasper was frowning.

"I do not understand..."

"What child?"

"Why does Carlisle starve himself? I am a half vampire, yet the thirst is still strong."

"He believes exactly what he did as a human. He wishes to still be a human as well. Carlisle does not understand that no matter what he tries to act like or be, he is not, nor will ever be human. He does not realise we are now predator. As natural as hawk and mouse."

"But still... how can he not understand what he is now?"

"He wants to be what he was. He wants so badly to go back he doesn't look at the now."

"I suppose I see. But I wish he would stop staring so much."

He is lonely. He wants a family, a mate, a child, and he sees us. The perfect family."

"We are aren't we. We each complete each other in our own way."

"Hm. Yes we do I suppose."

Jasper smiled leaving his head up towards his uncle.

"I love you zio."

VwVFlashBackVwV

Marcus stood outside looking up at the rooftop.

"Such simple times."

* * *

A/N

Thanks for reading! I have an idea but it's not coming out... grr!

Thanks for reviewing!

~READIN


	6. The Meeting of Royalty

A/N

Thanks for the support and reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Jasper watched as she walked in curious to see Isabella Swan. His mother's maiden and his middle name was Swan. He closed his eyes and willed himself to think of something else, but Edward didn't notice.

The mind reader was too busy looking at his mom. Isabella Swan looked just like Isabella Marie Volturi. Jasper blankly stared as she walked in and looked around. She went up to get food, Jasper watched her stand wearing the Volturi colors. He gaped looking down at his own clothes, specially chosen to honor his family today. His black button up and red pants and black lace up boots.

He stood suddenly very happy he didn't get food.

"Hello."

Bella turned to see a handsome blond talking to her.

"Hello. I'm Isabella Swan." The blond looked stunned.

"Jasper V-Whitlock. Nice to meet you." Did he forget his own name?

"You to Jasper. Do I know you?" He looked even more surprised.

"I don't think so I would remember you." He looked closely at her.

"What?" He better not like her...

"You look similar to someone I know."

"Oh. Um. Are you part of the Cullen family?"

"Ah. Yeah. Yeah."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"Well you all are the big gossip I hear about. You in particular never really talk to anyone even your own family." She said raising an eyebrow, as they walked to a table and sat next to each other.

"Er. I'm quiet?" He said rubbing his neck.

"That sounded like a question not an answer."

"I love you." He offered.

"Mmhmm." She crossed her arms.

"A lot."

"And?"

"Fine. I'm going through something."

They looked at each other then burst out into laughter.

"Is it... weird... that you... remind me... exactly... of ... my mom?!"

"Only ...if it's weird... I think... of you... as ...my son!" They laughed not noticing everyone in the suddenly quiet room staring at them.

"I really feel like I've known you forever." She frowned at him.

"I-l..."

"It's okay you don't have to say anything."

Jasper frowned at his food. He felt a pricking in his eyes.

"Jasper?"

"Sorry I just..."

"Hey it's okay." She wrapped an arm around his waist. He looked at her then put an arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks."

A/N

So strange it's like they already know each other... huh.

Yay! They've met! Poor Cauis doesn't have either of them. At least Jasper knows his dad is alive. What should happen next?

~READIN


	7. Normal People

Was it weird that she and Jasper confessed to thinking of each other in a strange way? I guess it was... Sorry I thought it would be better to get out of the way. I'm so sorry I haven't been uploading! Here's a quick chapter which will lead to action.

_**Bella learns they are vampires in the same way as in Twilight.**_

Bella sat in her truck thinking, and not getting anywhere.

She smiled and gave up her strange and utterly random thoughts and slung her bag onto her shoulder.

She stepped out of the truck and walked to the school slowly.

Vampires are pretty cool for most supernatural creatures. But it's she was being honest, it was almost as if somewhere she expected it. Which is about as crazy as Jake turning into a wolf.

Well she wasn't sure THAT wasn't going to happen.

Bella slowly meandered to the front of the school, when a large boy popped in front of her.

"Hello!"

"Hi."

"I'm Emmett! You must be Bella." The large boy now named said enthusiastically.

"Yes. Nice to meet you."

Vampire.

"I'm Jasper's brother." Emmett said waving towards where Jasper was getting out of the car.

Vampire brother

Jasper looked up and glared at Emmett, he started to walk towards them angrily.

"Oops... anyway I was wondering if you would like to meet our family, we're gonna play baseball tonight."

"Oh. I don't do sports."

"No No. You can referee." Emmett grinned and hugged her. "Jazzy will pick you up. It'll be great. Promise."

Jasper came up beside him.

"Emmett."

"Jasper..."

"You better not have said anything stupid." Jasper shook his head.

"Nope! Pick her up at six and bring her to the field." Emmett waved and trotted off.

"Hello Bella."

"Jasper can we talk?"

"Sure?" Jasper gestured towards some benches and they went to them.

"I know."

"What?"

"That you are all vampires." Bella blurted out

"Bella... how did you?" Jasper asked frowning.

"I flirted with some kid... He told me."

"You flirted?" Jasper's eyes narrowed.

"Not the point." She waved a hand.

"Yes the Cullens are all vampires." Jasper nodded, "Will you still go to the house?"

"Are you all going to eat me?" Bella moved away slightly.

"No. They all eat animals. Most don't." Jasper pointed at the Cullens.

"I guess so."

"Great. You'll be perfectly safe."

She'll be safe. Right?

~ READIN


	8. Palace Security Guard

WHO DO YOU WANT JASPER WITH? PM me or post a review.

Sorry bit of a filler...

WHO DO YOU WANT JASPER WITH? PM me or post a review.

Jasper jumped out of his red Aston Martin Rapide wandered up to Chief Swan's door and knocked.

"Who is it?" A gruff voice said loudly.

"Jasper Cullen." He responded as he heard the loud footsteps come closer. The door opened reveling the Chief of police.

"Come in. Nice car by the way."

"Thank you sir." Jasper smiled.

"Bella is upstairs. So what are you doing with her?" The father glared.

"I'll be bringing her to watch our baseball game." Jasper explained watching the Chief.

"Ump. Your family?" His eyebrows rose.

"Yes... Oh. No- I don't like Bella in that way... she's my mom. Like a mom. To me." Jasper frowned trying to explain to the human.

"Sure."

"But yeah. My whole family." Jasper nodded, as Bella walked down the stairs.

"Hey Jasper." She smiled at him.

"Hello." He waved in greeting.

"Be back by ten thirty." The older looking man frowned.

"Dad... I don't have school tomorrow."

"Eleven." He amended, "Have fun." He walked back to the muted sports game and watched them leave from the couch.

"Okay. I picked you up early because I wanted to stop by the house and show you around some." Jasper smiled, at her as he drove away from the house. Bella nodded as she ran her hands over the impeccable car.

"So when were you... vampired?" Bella asked facing him.

"Promise you won't say anything to the others?" Jasper asked her, still facing forward.

"Yeah?"

"I was born. I am half vampire half human. I was born into the vampire royalty. The Volturi." He seemed to think about something.

Bella sucked in a breath, surprised.

"Wow! But why are you here? In a high school in the middle of nowhere?" Bella questioned puzzled.

"That's a long story. I'll tell you soon though. I'll can tell you somethings about vampires now. If you like." Jasper offered.

"Sure." Bella frowned but didn't push it.

"All vampires drink human blood. Only two covens-a group, 'family if you will- drink animal blood. Those are the Cullens and their close friends or cousins the Denalis." Jasper explained stopping when Bella looked up confused.

"Do you drink human blood?"

"I used to sometimes. I only drank from criminals. But I can also survive on food. I have not had either in a very long time. How I want to eat a hamburger..." Jasper trailed off, "Anyway... some vampires also have powers. Edward for instance can read minds. But cannot read yours, and has a some trouble reading mine."

"That's a relief..." Bella sighed, "Can you to anything?"

"Yes. I can manipulate and feel emotions. Like this."

Bella suddenly started laughing uncontrollably, Jasper grinned as she gasped for breath.

"Okay! I get it! Hah!"

"Alice can see the future, but there are many variables so it's not always going to happen." Jasper smiled as he pulled up in front of the house.

Bella stared out the window in awe of the white house.

"It's really pretty." Bella murmured staring up, as Jasper got out of the car.

"Yeah. Esme did a good job huh?" Jasper smiled up at the house as he opened her door.

"Thanks. Wait she did this?" Bella gaped at him.

"She designed, I think most if not all of it." Jasper nodded grabbing Bella's hand and pulling her to the house.

"Let's show you the inside."

Little more fillers... then BAM!

I promise.

What'ca think? Thank you for the reviews and support. The reviews truly help me write.

WHO DO YOU WANT JASPER WITH? PM me or post a review.

~ READIN


	9. Princes Grow Too

WHO SHOULD JASPER BE WITH? Review or PM me!

* * *

Some more **_flashbacks_**

"Mom!" A voice was heard yelling through the castle.

Bella looked up as a lean blond streaked towards her.

"Jasper?" She smiled as the teen bounced on his feet.

"Guess WHAT!" Jasper paused then said excited, "For my birthday, Papa is going to start teaching me about how to be a prince... and EVEN BETTER! FIGHT!" Jasper grinned at his mom. She smiled back and stood up from the desk, walking towards where Cauis stood in the doorway, stunningly smiling.

"That's wonderful! I think your father also needs to have another conversation with you first." Bella patted her husband's shoulder. The smile dropped.

"My love. I'm a vampire... I don't remember half of this stuff..." Cauis walked over to a sitting Bella.

"Mmm... You do remember how we made Jasper. Yes?" Bella stood facing him.

"Yes but... doesn't he already know?"

"Remember he looks older than he is." Bella walked out leaving a confused King.

PUBERTY

"Jasper..." Cauis said watching his son read on the window sill.

"Yes Papa?" Jasper looked up, as his father walked towards him.

"May I sit next to you?"

Jasper nodded and moved to the other side of the window sill.

"Jasper. Your mother thinks that is time you learned about, the things going on with you getting older." Cauis said watching his son.

"What do you mean?" Jasper frowned, "Have I done something is something happening?"

"No, no. Nothing like that." Cauis reassured him, and frowned trying to explain it. "The things. Changes. In your body."

Jasper's mouth opened in an O.

"Yes..."

"So it's... because I'm not a vampire?"

"Yes. I went through it to, when I was human." Cauis nodded.

"Okay."

"Yes well... You see-"

Bella walked into their room to find Jasper frowning.

"Why does it get BIGGER?" He asked Cauis incredulous.

"Because..." Cauis frowned looking around and his eyes landing on Bella. "Oh your Mother is here."

"Wait because MOM is here?" Jasper frowned looking at his lap then at his mom.

Bella stifled a laugh as he looked around distraught.

"It's broken!"

Cauis sighed and hung his head.

"No, no. It's means you like the person." Cauis sighed.

"I like MOM!" Jasper yelled, "It's broken!"

Cauis sighed shaking his head.

"No you like them in a... sexual way." He clarified.

Jasper went rather pink.

"Oh."

_**Jasperx?Jasperx?Jasperx?Jasperx?**_

Hah! So who do you want Jasper with? Review or PM me. Thanks for the amazing feedback!

~ READIN


	10. Warrior

Cauis looked up as Aro and Marcus walked into his office.

"Brothers..."

"Cauis." Marcus spoke tensely in greeting.

Cauis sighed pushing away his papers.

"What is it?" he frowned.

"Um. The new country...America."

Cauis frowned at them, "Aro. Marcus. Tell me what the problem is."

"Alright." Marcus nodded, sparing a glance to Aro. "There have been reports of a 'God of War' in the southern wars. He is untouchable and can destroy whole armies. It is said he has blond hair and works for Maria." Marcus finished and looked carefully at Cauis.

"...Is it... my son?" He couldn't say the name without...

Aro frowned and stepped forward.

"No one has been able to get close without dying, and the members of his army are to afraid to speak up."

Cauis pushed away from his desk.

"It is time to get those idiots under control. DEMETRI! ALEC! JANE! FELIX! Each of you pick another guard member to go with us! We go to America!"

The castle stood silent as the silent king roared.

"Where is Maria's army!"

The newborns all sneered at the blond male.

His eyes narrowed.

"Who is highest in command here."

A large dark-skinned man stepped to him accompanied by two other men.

"Me. What's it to you."

Demetri snickered, "He's so gonna die."

The man's head turned to Demetri and smirked.

"I ain't afraid of you."

Cauis cocked his eyebrow.

"How old are you."

The man stared at him a moment.

"63 years as a vampire. 32 as human."

Cauis smirked, and stepped to him.

"Ah so you know all about how to kneel to me boy."

The man roared, as everyone else gasped at the blond's nerve, you didn't mention slavery to him.

The man ran at him, and Cauis shook his head at the guards.

He merely grabbed the man's neck and threw him to the floor, resting his beautiful leather boot on the man's neck.

"There. Much better under my heel." Cauis mocked the man.

"You BITCH!"

Cauis sighed, "Female dog? At least they got fed more than you."

"SHUT UP BASTARD!"

"I'll have you know my parents were happily married. Are you done with boring insults schiavo?"

The man squirmed under his boot, which Caius happily pressed further into his neck feeling it crack.

"WOULD ANYONE LIKE TO TELL US WHERE MARIA IS!" Caius yelled out, still smirking.

The man started to gasp and struggle more.

"I know! I'll tell." He gasped up.

Cauis picked him up squeezing his neck.

"Yes?"

"To the south of here... 'bout three miles."

Cauis looked at him.

"See that wasn't so hard. But you annoyed and mocked me. That won't go unpunished. Kill them." Cauis pulled the man's head off, causing a roar.

The guards easily took them down, with Caius merely killing the ones who dared to run at him.

They went to the south and found another camp.

They entered and looked around.

"Is this Maria's camp?" Caius growled at one of the vampires.

The brown haired vampire nodded quickly, and moved away.

"Where is MARIA?!"

"KILL THEM!" A female voice yelled.

Cauis took off towards the female voice.

Maria ran outside the camp.

Cauis ran after her and from a far off distance saw three vampires standing.

A blond female, a dark-haired male, and a blond male.

"Jasper." Cauis breathed.

Jasper turned to him, then back to the other vampires.

Cauis started to him.

"Go to the homestead. I love you both. Go."

They ran off after kissing him.

Jasper turned back to his father.

And started running.

"Jasper! JASPER!" Caius ran after him.

Jasper kept running.

"I'm not who I was." Jasper said.

"Jasper. Come over here."

Jasper ignored him and dived into a river swimming off.

"JASPER! PLEASE."

Cauis yelled falling to his knees.

"Please..."


	11. Peasants

A/N Thank you, thank you, thank you for your kind words. So sorry it took so long to update

Enjoy!

Jasper and Bella reached the field after a quick tour of the house and saw everyone else was already there.  
Edward's eyes were immediately on Bella and Jasper bared his teeth as he stepped in front of her. Edward frowned and turned his head. Bella gave Jasper a look and he shrugged.  
Carlisle and Esme walked to her, "Hello I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme."  
Bella smiled, "Hello I'm Bella."  
"I'm sure you know the rest of them. Why don't you come over here to watch?" Esme said guiding her behind home plate.  
Carlisle turned to Jasper and shook his head, "Crazy."  
Jasper nodded and headed over to Emmett who was shouting at him.

Jasper watched Alice throw the ball to Rose. He watched as Edward's head snapped to the woods.  
"Three nomads," Edward spoke.  
Jasper darted to Bella and got her behind him, "Esme. Rose."  
They stood by her as Emmett and Carlisle moved closer.  
"There are nomad vampires coming. Stay behind them," Jasper instructed as he rolled his sleeves up.  
Jasper moved forward, "Edward, Alice move by everyone else."  
Edward's eyes narrowed.  
"Edward." Carlisle spoke.  
Edward and Alice moved behind Jasper.  
The nomads emerged.  
Jasper's arms were crossed, his scars easily visable. He took them in.  
The blond male stepped forward, "Hello... We thought we heard something interesting."  
Carlisle and Emmett flanked Jasper.  
"We were playing baseball," Jasper spoke.  
"Mm... Is that a snack?"  
"No."  
"Not very welcoming are you?" the guy smirked and stepped closer.  
Jasper narrowed his eyes, "I suggest y'all head back the way you came."  
"She smells good though. Why don't you give her here and we'll get out of your way."  
Jasper smiled, "Leave before I make you."  
The guy sneered, "Not like you could do anything without your friends."  
Jasper laughed, "They can leave if you'd like."  
"Let's see if those scars mean shit."  
Jasper looked at the others, "If you disagree with him I suggest you leave now."  
The dark skinned man turned and darted away. The red head smirked.  
Jasper stepped towards him and bowed. The man laughed.  
Jasper straightened and looked over him before darting forward. He noted with interest that he had some fighting knowledge. He was able to dodge Jasper's first move.  
Jasper smiled and ripped off his arm.  
The guy cried out and launched himself at Jasper with his teeth bared.  
Jasper easily avoided the teeth and got a grip on his neck which he then detached.  
"James!" the woman screamed launching herself at Jasper, "You bastard!"  
Jasper cornered the flighty bitch and over powered her.  
"Do we have matches?" Jasper asked.  
"We can't kill them!" Edward spoke.  
"No?" Jasper raised an eyebrow.  
"They are jus-"  
"They dared threaten my mother-" Jasper snapped his mouth shut.  
"Mother?" Edward asked.  
Bella stepped out with a curious expression.  
Jasper swallowed, "I am Prince Jasper Whitlock Volturi," he pulled out his locket and carefully covered his father's face before showing it, "You are Queen Isabella Marie Volturi."  
Bella gasped as she looked at herself in the locket.  
"But..."  
"I don't know how or why but I know that you are."  
Bella fumbled as she unhooked her necklace.  
She held it out to Jasper and he took it from her with shaking hands.  
"Her necklace," he whispered.  
Bella felt like her head was spinning.  
Jasper handed it back to her like it had burnt him.  
Jasper then ran away.  
"Jasper!" Bella called.  
Carlisle wrapped an arm around her, "I'll take you home."


End file.
